


Excuses

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, for courage, nami and robin Had Had Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Dropping a drunk, passed out Sanji onto his bed, Zoro sighed. This guy really was hopeless.Maybe some girl dumped him,he thought bitterly, not entirely sure why the idea pissed him off so much.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request on tumblr, "Sick, drunk, sleepy or hurt Sanji x Zoro" :)
> 
> My first attempt at ZoSan, I hope it's okay ^^;;

As Zoro carried the stupid shitty cook back to the men’s room, he wondered what had gotten into Sanji today. He didn’t drink this much, not even when there was a reason to. He might get tipsy or even drunk sometimes during parties but not to the point of passing out and someone has to carry him to bed.

Why was Zoro the one taking him back anyway? He sure as hell didn’t know. Once the cook fell asleep on them, the girls started whispering and then decided by themselves that Zoro had to go. He had tried to protest but once Nami threatened to raise the interest on the money he had borrowed last time  _ again, _ there was nothing he could really do. He still didn’t understand what Nami’s smirk and Robin’s sly smile were supposed to mean, though.

Dropping Sanji onto his bed, Zoro sighed. This guy really was hopeless.  _ Maybe some girl dumped him, _ he thought bitterly, not entirely sure why the idea pissed him off so much.

“You could have at least put me down gently, Marimo. Since you just had to carry me like a sack of potatoes,” Sanji mumbled, his words slightly slurred as he slowly blinked up at Zoro through his eyelashes.

Zoro rolled his eyes. “So what, you gonna kick me? In that state?”

“No, but I might just accidentally cover your food in chocolate tomorrow.”

Zoro clicked his tongue, lightly kicking Sanji’s shin for that before he replied, “Don’t be disgusting.”

Sanji laughed, the sound light and more relaxed than it ever was when he was talking to Zoro and the swordsman startled at how nice it sounded. He could really get used to it. If only the man himself wasn’t so incredibly maddening, maybe then this  _ something  _ between them wouldn’t be so frustrating.

Running his hand through his hair, Zoro tried to chase his thoughts away. It wouldn’t do any good to go there anyway; no matter how big Zoro’s crush might or might not be and how long Sanji would stare when he thought Zoro was too busy training to notice. “Whatever,” he finally sighed and shot Sanji a look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sleep it off, shitty cook. I don’t know why you got so shitfaced but let me tell you, it does you no good.”

“Speaking from experience?” Sanji asked, a teasing lilt to his voice and Zoro chuckled, a smirk pulling on his lips.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked, laughing at the way Sanji stuck his tongue out at him.

Zoro was about to turn around and leave to let him sleep but Sanji spoke up again, his voice suddenly turning serious. “Wouldn’t  _ you _ want to know why I got myself drunk?”

Zoro frowned, regarding Sanji with a long, contemplative look. What was he getting at? It wasn’t exactly Zoro’s business, nor should it be. Right? So why did it look like Sanji was begging him to ask? They stared at each other for a moment, brown to blue, inquisitive to almost begging. Zoro had to wonder what that look meant.

Finally, he sighed, shaking his head at the blond before humoring him. “Fine. Why did you get drunk and pretended to pass out?”

The other man grinned, a spark appearing his his eyes that made Zoro’s heart skip a beat. Sanji didn’t immediately answer; instead, he slowly raised one of his arms and Zoro could only watch as the cook’s hand came to gently rest over his chest. He really hoped the cook couldn’t feel the way his heartbeat sped up at the contact but judging by the smile that pulled on the blond’s lips—he probably did. But Zoro wasn’t the one doing weird shit and touching him so gently so it was all on Sanji.

That was what he was going to say anyway, if it came down to it.

Suddenly, Sanji’s hand curled into a fist, grabbing onto Zoro’s shirt tightly and before the swordsman could so much as gasp in surprise, he was yanked forward and down until he fell onto the bed as well.

He only barely managed to catch himself before the two of them broke each other’s noses; instead, Zoro found himself lying on top of Sanji, their chests pressed together and their faces so close that he could feel Sanji’s breath against his skin and hear his quiet, carefree giggle in his ear. At the very least, it didn’t seem like this position bothered the cook at all, even though Zoro basically had him pinned to the bed under him.

Zoro frowned in confusion, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. “What are you—”

“I got drunk—” Sanji interrupted him before Zoro could even finish his question— “so I had an excuse to do this.” As soon as he was done speaking, Sanji raised his head and closed what little space was left between them.

Zoro’s eye widened in shock and disbelief. He only lay there, frozen, letting Sanji kiss him with his soft, slightly chapped lips which Zoro had wished for so long that he could taste, the simple touch sending shivers down his spine and making his head spin. He wondered, if he opened his mouth and let his tongue run over those lips, if they would taste like sake, like the lobster they had for dinner earlier, like cigarettes. Maybe it would be a mix of all three, or maybe something completely different. He wanted to find out so bad.

But then it was over, as soon as it started. Zoro didn’t get to do anything, didn’t even have the time to kiss him back before Sanji released his shirt and let his head fall back down, his breathing heavy and a bright blush on his cheeks. His eyes veered off to the side refusing to look at Zoro and damn, Zoro really wanted to kiss him again.

“Okay, you can get off now,” Sanji mumbled, his words barely audible.

Zoro only huffed, not moving and not bothering to fight the smile that spread on his lips. “You got drunk just so that you could kiss me?”

If at all possible, Sanji blushed even deeper. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fine,” Zoro said casually, doing his best to keep his amusement out of his voice. “Then I guess I won’t have any idea about what I’m gonna do to you now either.”

* * *

When Zoro went to sleep that night, it was with the taste of sake, cigarettes, and toothpaste on his lips.

When Sanji woke up the next morning, it was with a blush on his cheeks, a hickey on his neck, and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Both gen and ship (Lawlu, Frobin, and Zosan) one shot requests are still open! Shoot me an **[ask on tumblr](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/)** if you're interested :)~~
> 
> Requests closed for now! They might reopen at a later date though, which I would announce on tumblr <3


End file.
